The Healing of Hope
by MAEday
Summary: Sequel to Healing of the Heart. A story in the Houses of Healing about Eowyn and Faramir. Slight romance, not much though. R and R.
1. The Star

A/N

This is for Kaladelia Undomiel, who wanted me to write a fic about Eowyn and Faramir together. You rock! This is a sequel (well, kind of) to The Healing of the Heart, but you do not have to read the other story to understand this one. Slightly AU.

Enjoy:-

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever you recognize (which is practically everything).

Chapter One: The Star

_They say that stars are beautiful. That is true. They say that stars are bright. That also true. They say that stars are free. That is not true. At least… not to her. _

_To her, the stars were captives, captives to the endless repetition called reality. They were locked forever in the same place in the sky, ever moving in the same direction. They were slaves to the minds of people, who always looked upward, always marveled at their brilliance, always placed them as an unreachable dream, something so far away and seemingly perfect that it did not hurt to worship them, love them. They were the human idea of perfection, a wild, awe-inspiring part of nature. But no one saw stars for what they truly were. _

_She was a like a star. She was marveled at, worshipped, and, in an innocent, indirect way, loved. But no one saw her for what she truly was: a young woman, confused and frightened. _

_When she had been a little girl, she would often walk outside during the night to stare at the stars. But she did not gape at them, acting like they were something that they were not. Instead, she would often, in the most private section of her mind, talk with them. Not truly, of course, but she would imagine their replies to her questions, her pleas. The stars were the only ones that understood her. They were the only ones that knew what it was like to be the White Lady of Rohan. _

_Eowyn had grown up wild, learning to ride and fight like a man. She had had distant hopes of someday becoming a warrior, a noble hero of her country. But in the end, she would come face to face with the truth of her life, the confines of her prison. Eowyn, of the royal family of Rohan, would never go to war._

_ She would never be sung of as doing great deeds, never be recognized in the legends of Middle Earth. She would always be in the background, like a star, allowing men to become the great warriors of old as she stayed home, forgotten._

_Eowyn was a star…._

………………………………………………………………………..

Eowyn woke from her sleep in the Houses of Healing, gasping for breath. No! Her mind screamed. I will not fade into the darkness. I not allow this despair to take me!

But even as she thought these words to herself, struggling to reassure her proud, broken heart, Eowyn could not help but wonder. The rest of the night was spent in silence as she stared up silently at the stone ceiling, refusing to fall asleep as the starless blackness settled around her.

_What is the point in trying?_

_A book finished is thrown away_

_Life all ends in dying_

_Night extinguishes the day_

A/N

I know this was short, but you might as well get used to it, seeing as how most of my chapters will be pretty short. Review, and no flamers. Hope that you liked this. There will be more chapters, don't worry. I hope that I was able to do Eowyn well enough, though.


	2. No Hope

A/N

Thanks so much to my reviewers! Especially Kaladelia Undomiel and Lilan, who have read and reviewed almost all off my stories so far. You guys make writing worthwhile!

Disclaimer: check first chapter

Chapter Two: No Hope

Lord Faramir walked through the gardens of the Houses of Healing, speaking polite greetings to any who walked by him, smiling warmly and making small conversation. But his eyes would occasionally wander away from others, and he would be found staring silently towards the east.

Although Faramir showed a kind, thoughtful attitude on the outside, on the inside he was troubled. The shadows upon Minas Tirith grew ever darker, and a sense of foreboding filled his heart with dread. Just a few days ago, Aragorn and the other fighters had gone off to do battle with Sauron at the Black Gates.

Faramir worried for them. They were such a small force, and there seemed no possible way that any would come out of the fight alive. And once Aragorn lost the fight, the Enemy was sure to turn his evil eye once more upon Minas Tirith. The people of Gondor looked to him for protection, yet he himself was unsure.

He had been left here, in the Houses of Healing, so that he may regain strength and allow his wounds to get better. They called him brave and noble, cooing over him like children over a firstborn kitten. But the thought that would not leave his mind, the haunting, mocking thought, was that he was to be the first to let the White City fall. He would fail his people.

Faramir looked back towards the east, and a single tear fell down his tired, worn face. There was no way that Aragon was coming back. _No way._

_Despair is a demon_

_Chasing away light_

_A darkness, a shadow_

_An everlasting night_

_No way to be rid of it_

_No way to fight_

_You can only wait and watch_

_For the end to come in sight_

A/N

Whoah! I am so sorry about this short length, but that was all I really planned to say about Faramir. I promise more next chapter!

Please review. No flamers.


	3. Seeing Sadness, Feeling Pain

A/N

I am **so **sorryabout my delay in updating. I have been extremely busy this week, and in fact barely have time to update right now! Sorry again for any disappointments or inconveniences. I am a bit uncertain about this chapter, so be gentle when reviewing!

Disclaimer: check first chapter

Chapter Three: Seeing Sadness, Feeling Pain

Eowyn looked towards Faramir, Steward of Gondor. She was standing in the gardens of the Houses of Healing, and many healers and servants rushed about. She paid no heed to them.

After less than a moment's hesitation, she walked towards him. Her stride was filled with the pride of a true Rohirrim warrior, though inside her heart was filled with uncertainty. Her head was held high as her level eyes looked at him. Reaching Faramir, she spoke:

"I was told by the Warden of this House that you are the in command of this city. I seek to be allowed departure from these Houses, so that I may ride forth to join with the fighters in the last battle."

Faramir turned, and he saw Eowyn, standing there, cold and dignified. But he also perceived her sadness, and the hurt he saw in her soul mirrored his own. Noting the left arm she bore in a sling, he was moved with pity. But also, he was moved with understanding. Her spirit was in unrest, as were they all.

"I am afraid that I, too, am in the custody of the healers. And even if I were to free you from these walls, you are too weak to be able to reach the warriors in time. There may be a battle here, anyway, whether we choose to join it or not. We have no idea of whether Lord Aragorn and the others will win the battle, and our hopes may yet be unfounded."

"I will _not _rest within these stone walls, waiting to be murdered in my sleep! If I am to fight, I would ride out to meet the enemy. Not waiting here like chickens to be brought to slaughter!"

And with this outburst, Eowyn broke down, allowing tears to run free from her despairing eyes. She sobbed, gasping for breath, and turned away so that the Steward would not see the defeat in her face.

A soft touch on her shoulder made her turn around, and she held her head down in shame. "I am sorry, Lord Faramir, I do not mean to burden you with my reasonless tears."

She looked up as she felt Faramir gently touched her cheek, "Such times that we live in! That you weep is not a dishonor, for you weep for all of mankind itself. For all of Middle Earth." And, peering into her soul, he whispered, "No tear is shed without reason."

Eowyn struggled to meet his gaze, to see his mind as clearly as he saw hers. But, when looking into his face, she saw a great suffering and hardship. She turned away, fearing the tenderness in his eyes and the humbleness of his great heart.

You fool! She chided herself savagely; do not let him see your weakness! Are you a shieldmaiden of Gondor or not? You fear nothing!

Yet, looking at him, she could not help but feel scared. And turning around, she rushed back to her quarters, where she lay once more upon her bed and stared once more out of the window. Out towards the east. Out where all of their hopes lay.

_As I pick up the shards_

_Of my broken life_

_I gaze into infinity_

_The eternal beat_

_The awesome rhythm_

_Of the world's lost virginity_

_The endless heartbreak_

_The ongoing war_

_The loss of humanity's innocence_

_The cruelty_

_And utter despair_

_Lives ruined without recompense_

_The horror of thousands_

_The tragedy of one_

_The inferno of uncertainty endured_

_By many hearts_

_And many souls_

_The pain of loss reoccurred_

_I wonder how so many_

_Affected by so much_

_Can face the terror of their lives_

_The shattered hopes_

_And broken dreams_

_Faced with such darkness, cannot survive_

A/N

Wow! That was the longest poem I have posted on fanfiction net yet! Hope you like it! But I am a bit uncertain about doing romance (it's fun to read, but hard to write very well). No flames!


	4. Return

A/N

I am so sorry about my delay in updating. The site has been on a read- only mode for a few days, and I wasn't even able to log in! Hope you don't mind. I swear that I was going to post this 5 days ago. It's not my fault!

Chapter Four: Return

_She stood wavering on the edge of a great mountain_._ A terrible darkness spread out before her, and her eyes could not penetrate to the heart of the abyss. A deep and ringing silence resounded through her ears, and a sense of foreboding spread through her. The darkness began to creep to the edge of her vision, and she realized with horror that it was slowly yet surely closing in on her.  
_

_She tried to move, but her body did not respond. A great scream tore from her throat as she helplessly allowed the despair to wrap around her. There was nowhere to turn…for all was gone. All was lost to the darkness._

……………………………

The White Lady of Rohan stared out across the Pelennor fields, to where her uncle, Theoden, had fought his last battle. He had died with honor, a true warrior. He had rode out to battle with the forces of Sauron, with despair.

Eowyn wiped away a tear, reprimanding herself silently for allowing herself to show weakness.

She had slept little that night, and when she did, horrible dreams intruded upon her rest. When dawn finally arrived, she had instantly gone back to the gardens in the Houses of Healing. Eowyn wished to watch for the return of Aragorn and the others. If they did return.

……………………………….

Faramir was distracted. Although still weak from his wounds, he had been able to find some jobs to fill his time that would be otherwise spent in idleness. But, for some reason, he could not seem to focus on these tasks anymore. Instead, he would often be found simply sitting and staring out towards the east. That was what almost everyone in the city was doing. They could not be blamed.

The White City stood quivering at the edge of Mordor, of darkness. Whether or not all of them lived or died depended on the fate of two little halflings and a small army led by a strange man from the North. A tenseness filled the city, with an uncertainty in the air that was almost tangible.

Sighing heavily, the wearied Steward got up from his bed, where he had until now been sitting upon and looking out his east-facing window. Needing to be in a more open area, Faramir went out into the gardens.

For a few minutes, all he did was stroll around a bit, trying to take his mind off Aragorn, his only living friend, and the certain doom that he had rode out to. He tried not to picture his king lying dead on some hellish battlefield. Alone. But in the end, they were all alone. They all faced the darkness sooner or later. And when they did, they were alone. Like he, Faramir, was alone now.

Looking up for a brief moment, he saw, with great clarity, Eowyn of Rohan. Her sorrow and beauty saddened him. She has faced so much and endured so much pain. Is she to die within these walls, away from her people? With great care, he made his way slowly over to her, thinking to offer some small comfort after having so distressed her in their last meeting.

"My lady," he spoke, softly and clearly, "I wish to apologize to you for the discomfort I caused you last time we met. If I have shown you any discourtesy, please tell me. I would do all in my power to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

Eowyn held her head down. Glaring angrily at the stone floor, she contemplated briefly how to reply. What to say to this man, who, with his great grey eyes filled with tenderness and patience, she was afraid to even look at. She felt so childish, so unruly and uneducated before the great compassion of the Steward of Gondor. Trying to hide her uncertainty, she said,

"There is nothing that I would wish from these fine houses, for all that is needed for my…physical comfort… has been provided."

She carefully averted her gaze, not wanting him to see the truth behind her words. Faramir saw this and understood. He knew what troubled her, as it troubled all of them.

"Lady Eowyn, there is no shame in confiding in me your fears. All within these city walls are afraid of the same thing you are. We all stand in the shadow of Mordor, and it is our fate to hope that it will fade."

She looked up, eyes blazing with hurt.

"There is no hope." She stated quietly, "The shadow will consume us all."

They both stood there, upon the wall, a long while. The noon sun hovered high in the sky, obscured by clouds. Faramir gazed upon Eowyn thoughtfully, and slowly reached out his arm to her and touched her shoulder, gently, as a friend would touch his comrade in arms.

"There is hope. We must believe there is, for without hope there is only despair. To sink into despair is to die a death of the soul, which poisons the minds of even the strongest. And I know that you are yet alive, and so there must be hope within you."

And, taking her golden head into his hands, he kissed her brow in the manner of a good friend. She allowed him to pull her close, and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Faramir's words comforted her greatly, and she knew that what he said was the truth. There was hope.

Suddenly, a brightness pierced her sight, and she tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light that suddenly blazed up from the Pelennor fields. A trumpet cry rose into the air, wild and beautiful, crying victory to the world. Both Eowyn and Faramir were filled with a great jubilance, for they saw, riding towards Minas Tirith, a host of warriors, led by Aragorn, king of Gondor.

They all had their weapons raised in triumph, and the sunlight which now showed through the departing clouds reflected off the metal. It appeared to them like a sea of shimmering swords, and the light seemed to enter their souls, echoing the trumpet calls of returning hope. Despair melted from their beings like a shadow melted from light.

For where there is hope, no despair can be found.

_For there to be a beginning_

_There must be an end_

_And where there is despair_

_No hope can descend_

_So there is a beginning of hope_

_And an end of despair_

_As day destroys night_

_Silence ends, trumpet blares_

A/N

Well, that was not one of my best poems, but I don't think it was one of my worst poems, either. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and please keep reviewing! No flames, please.

I did not put the eagles announcing Aragorn's triumph in this fic because, basically, I want to keep some of my own creativity. After all, the purpose of this fanfiction was to rewrite the tale of the Steward and the White Lady, and to try to understand their character and their relationship. I only wanted to write about what I thought would work best in this fic, and I hope no one objects.

Lilan and thayzel: Hmmmm. Well, now that I look back on the third chapter, I guess that Eowyn's outburst probably _was_ a bit too sudden. Sorry, I'll try to develop my character's feelings a bit more.

lindahoyland: I was a bit at a loss for time when I wrote that chapter (I've been a bit busy lately), and I didn't want to waste time writing about her gaining an east- facing room. So I decided to write as if she had already been put in the room to save myself energy (bad me).

Rebby-Eowyn and Kaladelia Undomiel: OH MAN! I am so sorry! I _did_ mean to put Shieldmaiden of Rohan! Ugghhh! I must have overlooked that part (even though I read over my story about five times already).

thayzel: Sorry, I tried to write a love poem but every time I did it sounded really cheesy. Hope you don't mind the poem I ended with.


End file.
